


Indiana Jones e o Mistério de Atlântida

by AndyWBlackstorn



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Family, Gen, Grandfather & Granddaughter Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Após vários anos de sua aposentadoria, a maior aventura de Indy surge no auge dos seus dias como um aventureiro mais experiente. Mesmo com o cansaço e a idade, ele aceita a jornada tendo como fiel escudeira e aliada a destemida e rebelde Dinah Jones.
Relationships: Henry "Indiana" Jones & Original Character(s), Henry "Indiana" Jones/Marion Ravenwood, Mutt Williams/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Capítulo 1

Havia um bom tempo que Indiana andava com cuidado por entre os caminhos estreitos e irregulares que se formavam naquela caverna. Além de não saber bem pra onde ia, mal enxergava o que estava ao seu redor. A vela do seu lampião se diminuiu até não passar de um toquinho naquele momento, o que avisava e apressava Indy ainda mais. Ele tinha que retornar logo para fora, ou então, teria que passar fome e sede e contar com a sorte de ser resgatado, caso fosse necessário.

Colocando essas preocupações de lado, ele então se apressou o máximo que poderia, mantendo o mesmo cuidado e atenção. Atenção essa que o fez encontrar parte do que estava procurando. As gravuras nas paredes eram bem curiosas, representavam cenas do cotidiano da Grécia Antiga, até que uma delas se diferenciou. Dava para ver a figura humanóide grande e destacada, direcionando suas mãos ocupadas para figuras humanóides menores. Indy se aproximou, vendo com muito mais precisão cada um dos detalhes, estava perto de encontrar o que procurava.

Continuou seguindo os desenhos por mais um tempo, até que bateu os olhos na gravura que tinha estudado por tanto tempo, impressionado em como ela era praticamente igual a dos livros, aquele desenho certamente tinha sobrevivido a muito coisa.

Indiana continuou seguindo a trilha, encontrando um caminho muito mais estreito do que imaginava, comicamente, teve que encolher um pouco da barriga e prender a respiração para caber ali. O espaço foi diminuindo até que somente seu braço direito coubesse ali. Ele o esticou pela fresta e a ponta de seus dedos tocaram algo peculiar. Aquilo não era mais uma rocha ou pedra, tinha a textura de uma cerâmica empoeirada. O velho vaso da Ode a Hércules estava ali, ou ao menos, parte dele.

Muitos anos de aventura ensinaram Indiana a ser um arqueólogo mais prevenido. Além dos seus fiéis pistola e chicote, agora ele também carregava pá e picareta, parecendo as ferramentas de um jardineiro, ou de um companheiro de profissão mais acadêmico e cauteloso do que ele. De qualquer forma, ele começou a cavar o espaço do jeito que podia, ainda meio prensado contra a parede da caverna. Conseguiu uma abertura suficiente para que puxasse o vaso intacto. Só assim ele saiu daquele espaço apertado, apreciando o ar extra que voltou a ter.

Quando se afastou da fresta, constatou que tinha o precioso vaso em mãos. Soprou a poeira que o cobria e examinou cada detalhe, se tratava do próprio Ode a Hércules em si, o que deixou Indy muito contente, sorrindo como um tolo sozinho, naquele lugar inóspito e poeirento.

Sem mais o que fazer na caverna, Indiana guardou o precioso artefato em sua bolsa e tratou de sair dali o mais rápido que pôde. O problema é que agora estava completamente às cegas, a luz de seu lampião se extinguira de vez, obrigando o arqueólogo a se virar como podia.

Com passos meio cambaleantes, foi andando em frente, até que um passo em falso o alertou que ele tinha tomado uma decisão errada. Um som ribombante e grave veio dos fundos da caverna, como se as pedras fossem se mexendo e revirando, sem poder controlar o que estava prestes a acontecer. Perto dele, Indiana sentiu um ar quente que vinha de bem debaixo dos seus pés. O barulho aumentou e ele então entendeu que o local estava desmoronando. A partir daí tratou de correr para fora o mais rápido possível, sem pensar se era devido uma maldição ou uma simples avalanche ou terremoto surpreendentemente pontuais.

Na sua correria acabou ficando entalado em mais frestas estreitas, o que o fazia perder tempo, quando tinha que sair desses buracos e recomeçar toda a trilha outra vez. O chão parecia cada vez mais instável e nada de Indiana ver ao menos um fio de luz em algum lugar. Estava certo de que àquela hora do dia, o sol deveria estar quente e escaldante lá fora, como deveria ser. Foi então que ele teve que parar e recuperar o fôlego. Olhou atônito em volta de si, dando giros completos sobre o eixo onde estava, a esperança finalmente apareceu como uma luz no fim do túnel.

Uma pequena fresta de luz indicava o caminho pra fora, a mesma passagem pela qual ele tinha entrado. O problema é que as pedras já começavam a encobrir o caminho para lá. Indiana foi mais rápido, ignorando o cansaço e pulando sob as pilhas que se formavam, sentindo a fadiga a cada suspiro que dava. Seu chapéu quase ficou pra trás quando ele se esgueirou por outro trecho estreito, mas ele o segurou com mais firmeza sobre a cabeça. Finalmente, seus olhos se incomodaram com uma maior incidência de luz e então, ele estava fora da caverna. Todo aquele monumento da natureza continuou desmoronando sozinho, e aquele barulhão equiparando-se a grandes trovões, apressou Indiana para fugir para um local mais seguro. 

Chamando um táxi com um bondoso e compreensivo motorista, ele voltou ao hotel que estava hospedado. Indiana pediu ao homem que esperasse e, buscando um trocado dentro de seu quarto, entregou ao taxista o que lhe devia. Sua aventura do dia estava encerrada por ali.


	2. Capítulo 2

-Ah não vovô, isso não pode ser verdade! - reclamou uma pequena mocinha, se recusando a dormir e também a acreditar na história de seu avô.

-Tudo é verdade, sim, Dinah, não acredita em mim? Pergunte ao seu pai, ou à sua avó, ou à sua mãe, todos eles já me viram fazer todas essas coisas - Indiana garantiu à neta.

-Não, não pode ser, você teria que ser um super herói pra fazer tudo isso, e nem eles existem - argumentou Dinah.

-Porque heróis de verdade se viram como podem, era bem o que eu fazia - o avô continuou insistindo.

-Tudo bem, então, eu acredito só pra te deixar feliz - concedeu a garotinha, para a indignação do avô.

-Dinah, não é assim que se fala com seu avô, que educação é essa, menina? Foi seu pai que te ensinou a me atormentar, não foi? - provocou Indiana.

-A... Ator.... o que é isso? - ela ficou curiosa com a palavra desconhecida.

-Você nem sabe o que é atormentar... - Indy cedeu e riu - está bem, outro dia eu te explico, mas agora trate de dormir, por favor.

-Tá bem, vovô - Dinah aceitou as condições.

Indiana ajeitou seu cobertor e beijou sua testa, desligou o abajur e antes que saísse do quarto de vez, prestes a alcançar a maçaneta da porta, olhou para trás, pois Dinah o tinha chamado mais uma vez.

-Vovô? - ela disse.

-Você disse que iria dormir, docinho - apontou o avô.

-E eu vou, eu só queria dizer que, eu amo suas histórias, mesmo sem conseguir acreditar nelas - ela fez questão de dizer.

-Acho que já é bom o bastante pra mim - Indiana considerou aquilo como uma vitória parcial e a deixou descansar.

Dinah tinha se saído bastante ao pai dela e é claro, tinha um pouco das características da mãe. Depois que Indy e Marion se casaram, as coisas começaram a entrar nos eixos entre eles, o que também beneficiou Mutt. O rapaz tinha deixado o apelido vergonhoso já há muito tempo, e detestava quando o chamavam assim, ele agora era Harry Jones, professor de literatura na universidade Marshall, mesmo local em que tinha estudado (Seu pai ficava de olho nele ali, enquanto trabalhava como vice-reitor). Seu gosto por aventuras o levou a descobrir mais histórias fantásticas (das quais ele também tinha suas dúvidas, como Dinah), e acabou se afeiçoando à literatura. 

No mesmo local, ele conheceu Carmem Souza, uma brasileira que tinha conseguido uma bolsa em Marshall. Ela o achava um tanto arrogante, metido e sem noção de quando parar de flertar, mas o conhecendo mais a fundo, via que tinha um coração bondoso dentro de uma armadura de bad boy. Mutt, ou melhor, Harry mudou muito depois que eles começaram a namorar.

Foi dessa união que surgiu a pequena Dinah, neta de Marion e Indy, que tinha puxado bastante a eles também. Tinha gosto por aventuras e uma língua bem afiada, que não poupava nem o avô, por mais que ela tivesse um enorme carinho por ele. 

O tempo foi passando e a pequena Dinah se tornou uma jovem impetuosa, acabando seus estudos na escola e começando seus estudos justamente na Universidade Marshall. O local parecia ter se tornado um segundo lar das gerações da família Jones.

Depois de muito pensar, e tentar decidir qual seria o curso ideal para si, Dinah acabou optando por biologia. Isso se devia a boas lembranças que ela tinha de uma visita ao Brasil na sua infância, quando sua mãe lhe mostrou as belezas da sua terra natal no estado de Minas Gerais.

Dinah tinha começado seu primeiro semestre muito bem, era aplicada e estudiosa, brilhante como todos os outros Jones que passaram pela Marshall, mas logo sua língua afiada a colocou em apuros.

Naquela manhã de trabalho, Indy estava ocupado com sua menos, ou nem um pouco favorita ocupação, ler documentos e relatórios, autorizar seminários, e cuidar da faculdade em geral.

De repente, para sua alegria, ele foi interrompido por uma batida na porta.

-Entre - respondeu Jones, se colocando de pé em antecipação à sua visita.

-Desculpe interromper seu precioso trabalho, vovô - Dinah se esgueirou para dentro da sala, parecendo cautelosa, sorrateira como um gato prestes a roubar comida.

-Pelo jeito você aprontou de novo, o que foi dessa vez? - Indy suspirou, já cansado daquelas situações.

-Quem disse que eu não posso vir aqui só pra dar um oi pro meu lindo vovô? - ela aproveitou a oportunidade para se aproximar e beijar sua bochecha afetuosamente.

-Nada de tentar me comprar, aposto todas as fichas que você está com uma suspensão aí atrás - deduziu o avô, não comprando todo aquele charme, notando o papel que ela escondia atrás das costas - o que foi que você fez dessa vez?

-Nada, eu juro, eu só me desentendi com a sra. Waters de novo - Dinah foi sincera ao se justificar - ela corta os meus comentários, sendo que eu já vi ao vivo e a cores o que ela está falando, ela se irritou porque eu sabia mais do que ela.

-E ela é tão impetuosa quanto você, era natural criarem uma briga - Indy compreendeu a situação, também tendo sua própria fase rebelde.

-Não foi uma briga propriamente dita - reiterou Dinah - ela não gosta muito de mim.

-Docinho, você sabe que nunca deve questionar um professor, mesmo quando sabemos que eles estão errados - Indy a aconselhou - mas num ambiente neutro e com os argumentos certos, quem sabe? Mas não se arrisque demais, nem sempre vale a pena.

-Está certo, vovô, compreendi - a jovem sorriu.

Apesar da pouquíssima severidade, ela sabia que deveria honrar a boa vontade de Indiana e não se aproveitar do fato de ele ser o vice-reitor. Mais uma vez, a porta do escritório do Prof. Jones foi batida naquela manhã e se tratava justamente de mais alguém da sua família.

-Dinah, que tá fazendo aqui a uma hora dessa? Não deveria estar na aula? - o pai dela perguntou.

-Não é nada demais, Harry, ela só está me prestando uma pequena visita - Indiana foi mais rápido, defendendo a neta, que sorriu, agradecida para ele - e você também, pelo jeito.

-Bom, parece que hoje é o dia de visitas para Indiana Jones pelo jeito - Harry deu um sorrisinho torto - vieram procurar um Henry Jones, mas com certeza não se trata da minha pessoa.

-Não pode me adiantar o assunto? - o pai se levantou, curioso com aquele assunto.

-Não, não me contaram nada, mas querem falar diretamente com o senhor - Harry explicou.

-Bom, não vamos deixar esses senhores esperando - Indy decidiu.

Ele foi ver do que se tratava tudo isso, enquanto Dinah e Harry ficaram no escritório. Ela deu um sorriso de disfarce ao pai, enquanto mantinha a folha de suspensão ainda escondida atrás das costas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, confesso que me tornei uma fã de Indiana Jones recentemente, mas é claro que eu já tinha ouvido falar do nosso intrépido arqueólogo. Essa é a minha versão do que eu espero que seja (pelo menos um pouquinho) do quinto filme da franquia. E devo avisar que há um mistério sobre essa história que só vai ser desvendado daqui um tempo. Pra saber o que é, você tem que acompanhar. Desde já, agradeço cada um que está lendo, até mais!


	3. Capítulo 3

Indiana tinha uma vaga ideia do que aquilo poderia significar, tinha passado por isso várias vezes em sua vida, e geralmente, isso era um sinal que antecedia uma grande aventura. Mas dessa vez, não estava tão disposto a viver isso novamente. Indy amava viajar ao redor do mundo, salvando artefatos desamparados, e de quebra socando e chutando uns bandidos que mereciam por aí, mas outra coisa também pesava na sua consciência. Sua capacidade física não era mais a mesma, apesar da saudade da ação, ele tinha o bom senso (e as broncas de Marion para mantê-lo na linha) para entender que seus grandes dias de glória tinham ficado para trás e agora era melhor apenas descansar e recordar com alegria do que ele já tinha vivido.

Quando o Dr. Jones encarou os homens, teve certeza que seus planos teriam que mudar. Aqueles homens tinham uma grande cara de insistentes, de modo que ele não poderia recusar, fosse o que fosse, a eles.

-Bom dia, senhores, eu sou o Dr. Jones, vice-reitor da Universidade Marshall, em que posso ajudá-los? - ele tentou ser o mais cavaleiro possível, antes que eles dissessem alguma coisa.

-É o senhor conhecido como Indiana Jones, não é? - Um do grupo de quatro falou, claramente o líder daquela missão.

-Sim, sou eu mesmo, acredito, embora, que vocês tenham me confundido com o meu filho - Indy conseguiu fazer uma piada.

-Certo, senhor, isso foi um pequeno erro que não vamos mais cometer - o homem se corrigiu - meu nome é Gerald Hays, e eu represento a Glassbroken, a empresa do sr. Glassbroken.

-Nunca ouvi falar - Indiana retrucou.

-Bom, o sr. Glassbroken tem bancado expedições arqueológicas durante muito tempo e nossa última equipe encontrou pistas muito concretas e quase incontestáveis de que encontraram vestígios de Atlântida - continuou Gerald.

-Atlântida? - certamente a palavra tinha chamado a atenção do velho arqueólogo, mas lá no fundo, parte dele, uma pequena parte, ainda tinha dúvidas sobre isso - isso é só uma história que Platão inventou e passaram pra frente, é fortemente calcada na mitologia grega e sabemos que mitos nem sempre são verdadeiros.

-Hum, que curioso, o senhor diz nem sempre como se houvesse uma exceção - ponderou Hays - nós ouvimos das empreitadas do senhor, de ter deparado com algumas coisas fantásticas ao longo da sua carreira, por isso achamos que o senhor não hesitaria em acreditar nessas provas também.

-Acredite senhor, às vezes é preciso um pouco de ceticismo - Indy reafirmou, sendo um pouco mais duro - mas tem muita coisa que o senhor não está me contando, por que exatamente veio me procurar? Se você tinha exploradores na pista certa... alguma coisa aconteceu com eles, não foi?

-Exatamente - afirmou Hays - nós perdemos contato com eles há três meses, eles não enviaram mais cartas ou relatórios, e nós mandamos a polícia local investigar, mas o senhor deve estar familiarizado com a burocracia.

-Sei - retrucou o Dr. Jones, atento à história - agora vocês querem que eu vá procurá-los? Seria um prazer, mas número 1, eu não sou do resgate, não sou especialista nisso, muito menos investigador e número 2, eu estou velho demais pra isso.

-O senhor realmente é muito esperto, mas nossa proposta é um pouco diferente do que deduziu - outro dos executivos se manifestou - nós queremos que o senhor lidere a expedição, sua experiência seria indispensável nessa busca.

-E de quebra o senhor ainda pode encontrar Atlântida! - retomou Hays, enfatizando a última palavra de propósito - vamos, Dr. Jones, aceite, é uma proposta irrecusável.

-Nem falamos de salário - apontou o outro homem que ainda não tinha falado nada.

-Acha mesmo que dinheiro me compraria? - o comentário ofendeu Indiana - eu estou bem aqui, sei que o salário de reitor não é um absurdo de dinheiro, mas eu me viro bem com ele. Eu estava inclinado a aceitar a sua oferta por causa das pessoas perdidas e se o resto da sua equipe fosse melhor que eu nessa coisa de investigação, mas agora os senhores realmente me fizeram perder a paciência.

-Me desculpe pelo sr. Tyler, Dr. Jones, ele não sabe o que diz - Hays usou toda sua capacidade de diplomacia para corrigir o estrago que seu colega tinha feito - mais uma vez, quero reiterar que viemos aqui confiando na sua bondade e experiência para nos ajudar com a expedição, como o senhor disse, lhe daremos a assistência necessária que precisar. 

-Está bem, sei que não vão me dar sossego enquanto eu não aceitar, então tem a minha palavra que eu irei, só espero conseguir achar essas pessoas - Indiana cedeu, vendo que seria melhor ajudar do que negar a ajuda que estavam buscando nele.

-Muito obrigado por sua colaboração, Dr. Jones - Hays apertou a mão dele, satisfeito por ter conseguido seu objetivo.

Indy os observou sair enfileirados, se perguntando onde é que tinha se metido.


	4. Capítulo 4

Indiana voltou ao seu escritório rapidamente. Além de ter mais papeis para ler e decidir o que fazer sobre o que estava escrito nele, ainda teria que pensar no que essa viagem inusitada guardava para ele. 

Ao chegar ao seu local privado de trabalho na universidade, deu de cara com Harry e Dinah, ávidos por respostas.

-Como foi lá, pai? O que eles queriam? - Harry foi o primeiro a falar.

-Você sabe muito bem tanto quanto eu que o que esses senhores abordaram comigo não é algo que se comente aqui, as paredes tem ouvidos - Indy disse discretamente, chegando a olhar para os lados sorrateiramente, se certificando que tinha ao menos o mínimo de segurança para tocar no assunto - prometo contar mais tarde, no jantar, em casa.

-Estaremos lá, vovô - Dinah prometeu.

Assim, mais tarde, todos os Jones em Bedford se reuniram na casa de Indiana e Marion, curiosos para ouvir o que tinha acontecido. Enquanto isso, Carmen contava uma história engraçada do trabalho, em como um dos seus colegas se esqueceu de tomar alguns cuidados e ficou com a cara inchada por causa de uma planta que lhe dava alergia.

Marion e a nora riam juntas, e Indy não deixou o momento passar despercebido, olhava as duas com gratidão, e esperava retornar a salvo para vê-las outra vez, dessa aventura que ele não pôde negar. Em contra partida, Harry e Dinah ainda o encaravam, procurando por respostas.

-Está bem, pessoal, é muito bom estarmos todos juntos aqui, mas tem algo muito sério que eu preciso contar, e preferi contar pra todo mundo de uma vez - Indiana falou mais alto, chamando a atenção de todos.

-Eu sei o que isso tá parecendo - Marion comentou, com um pouco de aflição, mas sabendo que jamais impediria o marido de se aventurar por aí.

-Pois é, minha querida, como Harry fez questão de me contar hoje, homens importantes de uma corporação vieram pedir minha ajuda, que será bem remunerada, segundo eles, para procurar um grupo perdido de pessoas que estavam procurando por Atlântida - ele disse, esperando uma reação exagerada da família, que certamente veio.

-Atlântida? O maior mistério da arqueologia? Indy, me parece muito perigoso, mas se tem alguém que pode encontrá-la, é você - Marion deu o braço a torcer.

-Eu agradeço pelo apoio e por entender, mas eu não vou sozinho, há uma equipe que vai comigo, especialistas em áreas que não são meu forte - Indiana explicou um pouco mais.

-Tá bem, é ótimo que o senhor não vai sozinho, mas você vai precisar de um parceiro de confiança pra te acompanhar - Dinah apontou.

-Por que exatamente tá dizendo isso, mocinha? - a mãe dela disse, desconfiada.

-Porque nas histórias do vovô ele sempre teve alguém o acompanhando e, quando ele estava sozinho, na maioria das vezes, tudo dava errado - apontou a jovem - e mesmo com alguém que ele aparentemente confiava, ele foi traído.

-Você nunca vai esquecer a Dra. Schneider, não é? - o avô rebateu.

-Não! - a resposta veio de todos os outros membros da família, o que fez Indy se sobressaltar.

-Tá bem - ele respondeu, meio assustado.

-E ainda bem que meu bisavô estava ali pra te ajudar! - Dinah continuou.

-Não, eu fiz mais que o meu pai, que Deus o tenha! - Indy rebateu, um tanto indignado.

-Tá bom, Dinah, eu conheço esse discurso, tá na cara que você quer ir junto - o pai dela adivinhou tudo.

-É claro que eu quero ir, e a culpa é toda de vocês! - ela se levantou e olhou para o resto da família.

-Como assim, nossa culpa? Você tá exagerando... - a mãe dela apontou, mas sabendo que aquele já era um argumento perdido com a filha.

-Eu cresci ouvindo as histórias do grande Indiana Jones, tá na hora de eu fazer alguma coisa grandiosa também, está no meu sangue, e eu quero, eu preciso ir - ela disse com toda força, firmeza, de modo que ninguém pudesse contrariá-la.

-Ela tem um excelente argumento - Harry e Indiana falaram ao mesmo tempo, o que fez os dois rirem juntos.

-Você não pode estar falando sério, Harry! Ela só tem 18 anos, está no meio da faculdade, e quer ir pra Deus sabe onde! - Carmem ficou exaltada, como qualquer mãe protetora ficaria.

-Eu estou falando sério porque foi exatamente assim que eu me senti na idade dela, é super compreensível - Harry respondeu, muito mais calmo que a esposa.

-Olha Carmem, de todas as viagens do Indy, essa me parece a mais segura, sério - Por mais que Marion estivesse relutante a princípio, seu próprio senso de aventura e intrepidez entendeu a neta - eles não vão estar completamente sozinhos, vão ter todos os recursos da corporação mais uma equipe especial, a Dinah pode aprender muito com essa viagem.

-Por favor, deixem eu ir, eu já sou maior de idade, eu sei me cuidar e eu vou estar com o vovô o tempo todo - Dinah deixou a pose de forte e destemida para implorar um pouco - vocês confiam nele, não confiam?

-Hum... - Marion disse de propósito, em dúvida.

-Ei! - seu marido protestou, indignado.

-Brincadeira, confiamos sim - ela corrigiu - por mim, eu deixo você ir, e pelo visto o Harry também.

-Se tomar todo cuidado necessário e não fazer nenhuma besteira - o pai de Dinah recomendou.

-É melhor você ir pra impedir seu avô de fazer besteiras - completou Carmem, o que tirou de Indy mais um olhar indignado.

-Me impressiona vocês me considerarem tanto - reclamou o arqueólogo.

-Nós amamos e confiamos, em vocês dois - Marion deixou claro - tomem cuidado, se divirtam, e tragam pra casa uma história fantástica de como encontrarem Atlântida e as pessoas desaparecidas.

-Pode deixar, vovó - Dinah sorriu, finalmente tinha conseguido sua permissão.

-Seu pedido é uma ordem, meu amor - Indiana confirmou à esposa.

Assim, alguns dos Jones embarcariam numa nova aventura, enquanto os outros esperariam ansiosamente por eles.


	5. Capítulo 5

O dia estava bastante ensolarado em Bedford, como uma promessa da aventura em que Dinah e Indiana estavam prestes a embarcar. Enquanto eles estavam animados, deixavam Marion, Carmem e Harry preocupados e apreensivos, porém compreensivos.

-Tomem cuidado, os dois, é melhor voltarem inteiros! - exigiu Marion.

-Eu não sou mais louco de desobedecer suas ordens - Indy brincou com a esposa, depois ficou mais sério - não se preocupe, eu conheço bem meus limites, e não vou por a Dinah em risco, de jeito nenhum.

-Eu sei que não - a sra. Jones confiou nele.

-Obedeça seu avô e o mantenha longe de encrenca, e não desobedeça as ordens da equipe, só se for por um motivo muito necessário - Carmem aconselhou a filha.

-Se divirta e tome cuidado - reiterou Harry, sendo mais compreensivo.

A família trocou mais abraços antes que o avô e a neta subissem no avião.

-Nós amamos vocês! - Indy falou para os três.

-Eu também, tchau pessoal! - Dinah acenou, já à distância.

Assim, os dois Jones em viagem tomaram seu lugar no avião e rumaram para a ilha de Açores. Era realmente uma sorte e coincidência Dinah ter uma mãe brasileira. Tanto ela como Indy aprenderam muito do português por causa dela, e era justamente essa língua que se falava em Açores.

Depois de se estabelecerem no local, deixando suas coisas no hotel, foram ao encontro de Hays, que os aguardava no porto em Ponta Delgada, bem em frente a um incrível navio. Não se tratava de um cruzeiro de férias ou transatlântico, era um navio equipado para exploração, logo se via que era essa sua função e ele estava bem equipado para isso.

-Sejam bem vindos a Açores - Gerald os cumprimentou, apertando a mão deles - e vejo que o senhor também tem companhia, Dr. Jones.

-Nada como uma ajudante confiável, sr. Hays - Indy respondeu, já um tanto desconfiado do executivo, ele não tinha tido uma boa experiência com caras como ele no passado.

-É um prazer conhecê-la, srta. Jones - disse Hays diretamente a Dinah, que estranhou o homem saber seu nome - nós nos informamos bem sobre a sua família, mas vamos indo, não temos tempo a perder.

Eles subiram as escadas e finalmente embarcaram, vendo mais de perto os recursos do navio que os levaria a explorar onde supostamente estava a antiga Atlântida. Seu nome era S.S. Maria da Glória, em homenagem a uma das antigas rainhas de Portugal. Hays então os deixou com a equipe principal e desembarcou, deixando-os com os perigos da aventura.

A capitã do navio logo veio fazer as honras. Ela era uma mulher baixinha, de mais de trinta anos, com a expressão meio cansada, mas muito determinada.

-Sejam bem vindos à bordo do Maria da Glória, sou a capitã James - ela se apresentou - eu sou responsável pela navegação.

Logo se juntaram a ela mais duas figuras, um homem e outra mulher, essa era a tripulação completa, contando com os dois Jones que acabavam de se juntar a eles.

-Esse é o tenente Longman, responsável pelo resgate e Helga Brooks, nossa mergulhadora, responsável pelas atividades submarinas - a capitã os descreveu.

-Vocês tem um submarino?! - Dinah não conseguiu se conter.

-É claro que tem, Dinah, lembra, estamos procurando Atlântida - seu avô disse de bom humor.

Depois das apresentações, a capitã continuou seu curso, Helga estava ocupada com o submarino, fazendo seu monitoramento, enquanto os Jones foram conversar com o tenente, para terem mais informações sobre o resgate e quem tinha desaparecido.

-Qual é o seu status de busca, Tenente? - Indy procurou se informar.

-Bom, o último relatório que tivemos faz exatamente três meses, da líder da missão Carrie Diple - disse Longman - não havia nenhum sinal de problema na transmissão ou entre eles. Temos um código de conduta restrito sobre a honestidade dos relatórios, se houvesse algum problema, a líder nos informaria.

-E se por algum motivo, ela não pudesse informar o que realmente estava acontecendo? - deduziu Dinah.

-Muito bom, docinho, gostei da perspicácia, era justamente o que estava pensando - Indiana completou - eles podem ter se perdido de repente, com tudo correndo bem até sumirem, mas eles também podem ter sido coagidos.

-Mas por quem? Pra onde eles foram não há vestígio de habitantes, nem outra forma de vida inteligente - o tenente procurou explicações.

-Acredite, sr. Longman, eu já vi de tudo pra acreditar que muitas coisas são possíveis - Indiana afirmou.

-Mas o senhor ainda duvida da existência de Atlântida? - era uma pergunta, mas Dinah estava querendo afirmar isso.

-Como eu disse, eu vi as coisas incríveis antes de acreditar nelas - retrucou o avô - vamos encontrar Atlântida primeiro e depois falar se é real ou não.

-Acho que penso como o senhor, Dr. Jones - disse Longman.

De repente, um chacoalhão inesperado interrompeu a conversa, o que os colocou em alerta.

-Que tá havendo? - exclamou Dinah, assustada.

-Pode ser que batemos - Longman deduziu.

Um aviso geral foi ouvido por todo navio, atingindo toda tripulação.

-Aqui é a capitã, teremos que passar por uma tempestade em breve - Ela soou profissional, mas estava aflita.

Dinah engoliu em seco, esperando que não se tratasse de nada grave.


	6. Capítulo 6

Por curiosidade e preocupação, os Jones a bordo mais o tenente Longman subiram ao convés, procurando uma explicação para o que estava acontecendo.

-É melhor vocês descerem, as coisas vão ficar complicadas agora - declarou a capitã James, sendo sincera.

-Por que exatamente? - Indiana exigiu respostas mais diretas.

-Uma tempestade inesperada se formou, não estamos exatamente equipados pra isso - explicou a capitã - escutem, esperem lá embaixo, vou fazer meu melhor pra passar por ela, se algo pior acontecer, estejam preparados para evacuar.

Para Dinah, parecia que a capitã estava sendo pessimista de propósito. A garota acabou levando um susto logo em seguida, outro tremor estranho abalou o navio. Olhando para cima junto com o avô, ela viu o céu se fechando, o tempo limpo e claro ficando para trás, e cada vez mais nuvens negras cobriam tudo. Um raio caiu ali perto do navio, e Dinah, mesmo relutante achou melhor obedecer a capitã, voltando para a parte de baixo do navio.

-O que vamos fazer agora, vovô? - ela buscou respostas em Indiana.

-Esperar a chuva passar e torcer pra que o melhor aconteça - afirmou ele - vamos Dinah, isso não é nada.

-Mas a capitã parecia bem assustada - argumentou a jovem.

-Isso foi pra nos convencer a ficar aqui e nos manter em segurança - explicou o avô - acredite em mim, a aventura está só começando.

Eles ficaram ali pelo que parecia uma eternidade, o navio continuava balançando irregularmente, as ondas o agitavam pra lá e pra cá, às vezes o fazia se inclinar demais, deslizando objetos e até mesmo os tripulantes de um lado pro outro. Foi então que a situação se agravou de verdade. A embarcação bateu contra rochas que a capitã mal conseguia ver, foi então que a ordem veio pelo rádio.

-Abandonar o navio, vão pros botes salva vidas e quem sabe, com sorte, nos encontramos em Açores - afirmou Hannah.

Dinah olhou para o avô com olhos arregalados, assustada com a situação.

-Ei, não perca a calma, ela vai ser essencial agora - ele olhou diretamente para a neta, tentando mantê-la equilibrada - lembra-se dos seus dias de acampamento? É quase a mesma coisa.

Longman e Brooks se apressaram em obedecer a capitã, Indy e Dinah fizeram o mesmo. Dividiram os botes de dois em dois e em meio à chuva, saíram navegando quase às cegas, enfrentando o extenso mar agitado num pequeno barquinho. Por rotas diferentes, os Jones e os outros dois tripulantes chegaram à costa de Açores, mas não havia sinal da capitã. 

-E agora vovô? Eu espero que todo mundo tenha ficado bem - Dinah disse, depois de estar em terra firme.

-Eu também docinho, mas alguma coisa me diz que eles sabem se cuidar - Indy afirmou - acho que cabe a nós continuar a missão.

-Certo, também acho - concordou Dinah, tentando encontrar coragem.

Na cidade portuária em que foram parar, eles se viraram bem com o que tinham. Uns trocados os compraram um lanche que ajudou a aplacar a fome, depois, Indy achou melhor se equiparem com instrumentos de mergulho.

-Qual o plano agora? - perguntou Dinah.

-Procurar alguém que saiba sobre a equipe do Hays ou a Glassbroken por aqui e seguir as pistas - o avô contou suas ideias, e dando uma caminhada juntos, eles começaram a colocá-las em ação.

Havia uma espécie de pensão que se destacava na região do cais, Indiana achou que ali seria o lugar perfeito para começar a procurar, já que gente de todo tipo passava por ali. O recepcionista no balcão observou os dois desconhecidos que se aproximavam.

-Boa tarde, bem-vindos a Açores, o que posso fazer por vocês? - perguntou ele, como bom e prestativo trabalhador.

-Obrigado, pra início de conversa, precisamos de um lugar pra ficar - o Dr. Jones solicitou - e mais uma coisa, se puder nos ajudar.

-Primeiro, preciso dos seus nomes - exigiu o funcionário.

-Dr. e srta. Jones, é tudo que precisa saber - Indy achou melhor manter a discrição.

-Certo, o que o senhor, digo, doutor, quer saber? - o funcionário achou melhor não discutir, já que seu cliente estava cheirando a fugitivo perigoso.

-Já ouviu falar da Companhia Glassbroken, ou de Gerald Hays? - questionou o arqueólogo.

-Hã, pra ser sincero, nunca ouvi falar - dava pra ver que o recepcionista não estava mentindo.

-Tá, mas alguém com o nome de James, ou Longman se registrou aqui? - Dinah teve outra ideia.

-Eu vou checar, senhorita - o funcionário ficou disposto a ajudar.

Indy sorriu de orgulho pela neta ter uma ideia melhor que os levaria a resposta. Eventualmente, o funcionário confirmou que não havia ninguém com aqueles sobrenomes ali.

-O que a gente faz agora? - Dinah queria mais instruções dessa vez, se sentindo perdida.

-Vamos tentar achar a capitã ou o tenente, eles podem ter se instalado em outro lugar, ou terem chegado ao um hospital, e se a gente encontrar algum deles, tomara que falem mais sobre a missão, se eles estiverem bem o suficiente pra falar com a gente, podem nos dar as instruções que estamos precisando - o avô deu os passos seguintes para a jornada deles.

Conseguiram chegar ao hospital e perguntar se havia algum Longman ou uma James ali. Confirmaram que uma senhorita James, com as características físicas que os Jones descreveram estava sendo atendida ali. Assim, eles receberam permissão para visitar a capitã, por sorte, era ela mesma. Estava com parte da cabeça enfaixada, um braço quebrado e as duas pernas imobilizadas. Ela fez uma expressão que mostrava que reconhecia os Jones.

-Eu sinto muito, capitã - Dinah se comoveu ao vê-la daquela maneira.

-Não lamente, srta. Jones, ao menos, todos nós escapamos - disse James, tentando não se esforçar demais - agora, essa missão tem que terminar com vocês.

-Sabemos disso, estamos aqui para ver no que você pode nos ajudar - reiterou Indy.

A capitã, conforme podia falar, lhes deu as informações que precisavam. Algumas delas batiam com o que o tenente Longman já tinha contado a Indiana, o restante falava sobre o caminho que os Jones deveriam tomar. Havia uma ilhazinha na rota de Ponta Delgada, um lugar chamado Rashidan, onde a equipe tinha desaparecido. Ali deveriam encontrar os exploradores, e se estivesse realmente ali, a própria Atlântida.

Os Jones se despediram da capitã, desejando-lhe melhoras e prometendo que finalizariam essa missão em nome dela, trazendo as respostas que precisava.


	7. Capítulo 7

Arrumando uma carona improvisada de um barqueiro, Indy e Dinah deram um jeito de chegar a Rashidan. O lugar parecia precário, tinha apenas algumas casas simples, uma espécie de pequeno vilarejo à beira do mar. Fora isso, não havia outro sinal de civilização. Pelo menos, antes que a mata ficasse mais densa, dava para ver uma trilha que indicava a entrada da floresta. Suspirando fundo, Dinah seguiu o avô, que não conseguia conter um sorriso escancarado em seu rosto.

-O senhor sentiu falta de tudo isso, não foi? – ela especulou.

-É claro, e você, apesar de um certo medo, está doida pra ver o que nos espera lá dentro – ele deu um tapinha afetuoso em seu ombro – conheço você.

-Tá, admito que sim – ela revirou os olhos – mas vamos andando, vovô, acho que estamos perdendo tempo.

-Verdade, não são artefatos que estão esperando a gente dessa vez – ele engoliu em seco, mais sério, prosseguindo a caminhada, sabendo que pessoas contavam com eles.

No início da exploração da floresta foi tudo muito fácil, era só seguir a trilha, até que ela acabou e os anos de experiência de Indy lhe conduziram a apenas continuar em linha reta, seguindo outros sinais de direção e pontos cardeais. Eventualmente, algo descomunal se interpôs no caminho deles, uma enorme caverna.

-É, acho que não tem muita saída... – comentou Dinah, tendo suas dúvidas.

-Não, pelo que a James disse, estamos no caminho certo, você se lembra que ela mencionou uma caverna, com uma marca azul ao lado – Indy contrapôs, apontando para a marca azul, uma risca parecendo que foi feita com tinta há muito tempo, já que estava descascando, mas ainda conservava um tom escuro de índigo.

-É, o senhor tem razão, mas será que não tem nenhuma outra caverna por aí que talvez seja a caverna que estamos procurando? – Dinah questionou outra vez.

-Nós só vamos saber se é essa a caverna certa se nós verificarmos pessoalmente – Indy a instigou a entrar.

Dinah viu o tom de desafio do avô e se apressou a entrar. Obviamente, o local era muito escuro e ela ajudou o avô a acender tochas improvisadas. Cada passo dado pelos dois Jones era cheio de cuidado, ele estava acostumado com armadilhas e ela, as conhecia bem das histórias do avô. De repente, Dinah ouviu um barulho estranho, um som baixinho e agudo que irritou seus ouvidos.

-Que foi isso? – ela queria saber, para poder ficar mais tranquila.

-Os habitantes da caverna – Indiana respondeu em tom sinistro.

-Não acredito em fantasmas ou coisa do tipo, vovô – ela respondeu meio irritada.

-Não, estou falando sério, isso só pode ser... – ele ergueu a tocha e sua resposta veio na forma de uma grande e espessa nuvem negra, formada por milhares de morcegos.

Os dois se abaixaram, tentando se desviar dos animais. Tinha sido apenas um pequeno susto e eles prosseguiram a caminhada, até não encontrarem mais vestígio de nada, muito menos de pessoas, a não ser um lago ao fim da caverna.

-Água... – refletiu Indy – isso pode indicar que tem alguém aqui ou talvez não.

-Mas não tem ninguém aqui – afirmou Dinah.

-Aparentemente não, mas você tem que se atentar aos detalhes – rebateu o avô.

Entendendo o recado, ela se pôs a observar os arredores e realmente, havia um pequeno sinal de que seres humanos tinham passado por ali recentemente. Mais próximo da beira do lago, havia gravetos que um dia formaram uma fogueira. Dinah foi até lá mais rápido que o avô, um tempo depois ele a alcançou, mas antes que ele prestasse atenção nos gravetos, algo no fundo do lago chamou sua atenção.

Era uma estrutura de metal retorcida, algo que parecia parte de um carro, um avião, ou outro meio de transporte. Por instinto, Indy pensou em colocar a mão na água diretamente e pegar o objeto, mas ele viu que era um movimento perigoso, não sabia quais outras armadilhas poderiam ter naquele lago.

-Dinah, olha só pr'aquilo! – ele apontou para a neta, que tentou entender o que o avô tinha achado.

-Não me parece valioso, pode ser qualquer coisa... – ela avaliou rapidamente.

-Meu instinto diz que vale a pena averiguar com mais atenção – ele insistiu.

-Mas não dá pra pegar esse negócio, como é que vamos fazer isso? – Dinah contrapôs.

-É melhor não tocarem em nada – uma terceira pessoa apareceu, em forma de aviso.


	8. Capítulo 8

Tanto Indiana como Dinah não reconheceram de quem era a voz, mas mesmo assim, acharam melhor não reagir. Se viraram lentamente para a direção do estranho, com as mãos levantadas. Mesmo agora, olhando para a pessoa que os ameaçava, não dava para saber quem era.

-Indiana Jones? – murmurou a estranha ameaçadora.

-Sim? – responderam tanto o avô como a neta.

-Espera, achei que só houvesse um Indiana Jones – disse a estranha, confusa.

-Acho que o Indiana Jones que você conhece sou eu – respondeu Indy, cauteloso – não se preocupe, estamos aqui para ajudar, por acaso, a senhora sabe sobre a expedição para encontrar Atlântida...

-Eu sei, e já concluí essa expedição, pelo menos até onde eu pude ir – ela contou – eu sou Carrie Diple, estava com Ken e Carl, mas eles se perderam de mim... quer dizer...eu os vi morrer na minha frente...

-Quer dizer que encontrou Atlântida de verdade? E o lugar é amaldiçoado? – perguntou Dinah, curiosa.

-Eu encontrei sim, e vocês acharam a entrada do reino perdido, bem aí no lago – Carrie apontou com desdém.

-Você chegou a entrar lá? – os olhos de Indy brilharam de fascinação.

-Apenas contemplei a entrada, estava cheio de armadilhas antigas, pelas quais Ken e Carl encontraram seu fim – Carrie contou com pesar.

-Ah eu sinto muito – Indiana conteve sua empolgação.

-Mas quanto ao artefato que dá pra ver daqui da superfície? – Dinah se lembrou.

-Que artefato? – Carrie não compreendeu.

-Nós vimos uma placa daqui de cima, bem no fundo do lago – Indiana explicou.

Carrie ficou curiosa, sem entender direito ao que eles estavam se referindo, por isso deu mais uns passos para frente, mas depois recuou, se lembrando dos apuros e de como perdeu seus companheiros de exploração.

-Nós só vamos ter certeza do que é se formos até lá embaixo – reafirmou o arqueólogo.

-Não, peraí vovô, o senhor ouviu ela, os outros exploradores morreram lá embaixo, não quero que o mesmo aconteça com o senhor – Dinah o alertou.

-Certo, espera um pouco agora – ele pediu à neta e se virou para Carrie – você viu exatamente o que os matou?

-Eu... eu não sei, eles foram apunhalados, com uma espécie de... lança elétrica? – ela especulou.

-Lança elétrica? Então pra você, pareceu que eles levaram um choque? – deduziu Dinah.

-É, foi isso – confirmou a exploradora.

-Pode ser que sejam só enguias ou águas-vivas – Indy retrucou, com uma certa teimosia na voz.

-Vovô, nenhum de nós vai lá embaixo, é muito arriscado – Dinah tentou outra vez.

-Eu sei, eu sei, tá bem, e sé nós tentássemos... – ele tentava bolar uma ideia, um plano eficaz que o fizesse sair dali com o mínimo de segurança e o artefato.

Sem mais esperar por opiniões de Dinah e Carrie, Indiana começou a trabalhar sozinho. Olhou em volta, tentando encontrar alguma coisa que conseguisse empurrar a tal coisa para a superfície. Observou o próprio chicote e não achou que o instrumento fosse ideal para o que tinha em mente, mas é o que tinha lhe sobrado. Se aproximou do lago até onde pôde, arremessando o chicote como uma vara de pescar. Ele envolveu alguma coisa pesada, Indy observou o fundo do lago e percebeu que milagrosamente seu plano tinha dado certo. A tira de couro envolvia uma espécie de placa com escritos antigos.

-Deu certo! – Indy comemorou, voltando a olhar para as duas.

Seu pequeno momento de distração custou mais do que ele esperava, sentiu uma força muito maior o puxar para baixo, mas nada o faria largar seu precioso chicote. Diante daquela provocação, as até agora calmas águas do lago se agitaram, fazendo Dinah, seu avô e a exploradora que encontraram se prepararem para o pior.


	9. Capítulo 9

Um tremor reverberou por toda caverna e a única coisa que Indiana pensou é que aquele era o momento perfeito para saírem dali. Mas ele não sairia sem o bendito artefato, ou seu precioso chicote que estava preso ao artefato.

-Dinah, me ajude aqui! – ele pediu, a neta o puxou com toda a força que tinha e, milagrosamente, Indy conseguiu recuperar seu chicote e o artefato misterioso ao mesmo tempo.

Carrie começou a correr na direção em que seus supostos resgatadores vieram, os Jones a seguiram, tentando serem rápidos. Porém, quanto mais corriam, mais sentiam o lugar se inundar, a água do pequeno lago começou a transbordar de maneira sobrenatural, até que uma muralha de água se interpôs na frente do trio, era como se alguém manipulasse a água, a deixando como na abertura do Mar Vermelho.

Os três procuraram com os olhos um jeito de sair dali, fugir da inevitável barreira de água. Havia aberturas dos lados das paredes da caverna, mas esses caminhos só dariam em mais paredes. No entanto, era a única escapatória que tinham. Entrando nos buracos, os três viram o quanto eram apertados, e ainda assim, a água chegou a entrar onde estavam. Parecia uma situação sem solução, até que ouviram um barulho apavorante.

-Quem ousa invadir esse local sagrado? – uma voz que parecia vir do além, sem sinal de quem era seu dono, reverberou por todo lugar.

-Sentimos muito, sentimos muito! – Indiana foi o primeiro a reagir, por mais louco que parecesse, suas experiências lhe diziam que era melhor agir daquela maneira.

-Não são dignos de atravessar os portões da velha e grandiosa Atlântida! – a voz disse com raiva, novamente.

-Atlântida? Quer dizer que conseguimos mesmo? – Dinah murmurou, admirada.

-O que restou dela, moça, e sim, eu posso ouvir vocês, sou o guardião deste local sagrado e não poderão sair daqui com vida, já que o infringiram – disse o guardião.

-Nós já estávamos de saída, oh grande voz, não somos ameaça nenhuma para você ou sua cidade em ruínas – tentou Carrie.

-Não são? – o guardião se zangou ainda mais – o que é que este homem tem nas mãos? A chave de Atlântida me pertence!

-Ah isso? – Indy se fez de desentendido – é só que... achei que fosse outra coisa, entende?

-Não minta, não minta! Digam suas verdadeiras intenções e talvez eu os deixe sair daqui – demandou o guardião.

Os Jones trocaram um olhar tentando decidir o que fazer, vendo que seu avô estava relutante ou talvez sem muitas boas ideias no momento, estando sob a pressão de um guardião invisível que controlava água, Dinah decidiu tomar um passo à frente na questão.

-Meu nome é Indiana Souza Jones, filha de Henry Jones III e Carmem Souza Jones, neta de Henry Jones Jr, vim de Bedford, Connecticut, e garanto guardião que nossas intenções aqui são as mais nobres – ela usou um tom de voz todo solene, que convenceu a entidade a ouvi-la mais – queríamos desvendar sua história e prestar nossos préstimos a tudo que sua cidade perdida representou um dia para a humanidade.

-Oh, você é mais uma que busca as origens de Atlântida e como ela se afundou? A resposta está na chave de Atlântida – respondeu o guardião – mas não seria sábio compartilhá-los com o mundo.

-Imaginei que quisesse sua chave de volta – resmungou Indy.

-Está certo, senhor, não vou deixar que saiam daqui com ela, ou que vejam o que sobrou de nossa pátria – respondeu o guardião, ofendido – há mistérios que são melhores guardados para sempre dos olhos e do coração daqueles que não os compreendem.

-Eu garanto que não somos assim, toda minha vida eu lutei pelo respeito a culturas e seus artefatos, que elas ficassem longe das mãos de pessoas como as que você descreveu – Indiana disse, explicando a situação.

-Algo me diz que fala a verdade – reverberou o guardião de volta – mesmo assim, não levarão nada que encontraram aqui.

-Não, não é nossa intenção, quer dizer, agora que o senhor deixou tudo claro sobre como as coisas funcionam por aqui – Indiana disse, mas trocando um olhar com a neta.

Dinah teve uma ideia e a colocou em prática o mais rápido possível. Depois de todos os intempéries que passaram naquela missão, a bolsa dela ainda tinha sobrevivido, tendo nela, carvão e papel. Enquanto o avô ainda conversava com o guardião invisível, Dinah fez uma cópia de carbono sobre o artefato. Assim, eles juraram não tirar a chave de Atlântida do seu lugar de origem, nem entrar nas ruínas da velha cidade.

Indiana deu uma piscadela esperta à neta, e então se voltou para o guardião novamente.

-Nós lhe entregamos a chave de volta, reconhecendo que ela não nos pertence – Indy deixou claro e então, o guardião fez questão de aparecer finalmente.

Era uma figura humanoide, pálida e translúcida, quase como um fantasma, com um espectro azul em torno de si. Tudo indicava que ele era tangível, mas tirou a placa das mãos do velho arqueólogo com toda firmeza.

-Vão agora – ordenou o guardião, com o rosto impassível.

Indiana e as moças assentiram, voltando para trás, pelo mesmo caminho que tinham entrado. O chão ainda estava úmido e as paredes da caverna molhada, mas nenhuma outra inundação os seguiu ou os atrapalhou de sair dali.


	10. Capítulo 10

Foi uma longa caminhada até a civilização em Açores, os Jones fizeram questão de acompanhar Carrie de volta, a exploradora agora tinha que entregar um relatório a Hays sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido.

-Só um conselho, senhorita – Indy disse a ela – acho melhor não contar sobre o guardião, é algo doido demais pra se acreditar e digo por experiência própria que contar só vai causar mais confusão.

-Sei bem o que quer dizer, Dr. Jones, acho que o sr. Hays não se cansaria até ver Atlântida com seus próprios olhos – Carry compreendeu.

-Nós te desejamos uma boa viagem de volta – Dinah desejou.

-Eu ainda não posso voltar, preciso encontrar a equipe que veio me buscar – a exploradora respondeu – eu contatei a capitã James, nós vamos encontrar os oficiais que se perderam.

-Claro, acredito que há chance de encontra-los outra vez – Indy disse, esperançoso.

Assim, eles se separaram, cada um tomando seu caminho.

-Está na hora de voltarmos pra casa, Dinah – o avô disse, já sentindo falta do resto da família, entendendo que a aventura tinha terminado.

-Eu acho que sua recomendação pra Carrie serve pra nós também? – a jovem quis saber.

-É, acho que tudo que precisamos e devemos saber sobre Atlântida está na cópia que você fez – afirmou Indy – vamos torcer pra que isso seja o suficiente pros outros arqueólogos.

-Vamos ver – disse Dinah, pensando no que realmente aconteceria com a descoberta que eles tinham feito.

De volta para casa, Indiana como o vice-reitor da universidade Bedford, passou sua única descoberta do que restou de Atlântida para as mãos competentes dos historiadores e arqueólogos do museu que era vinculado à faculdade. Depois disso, restou a ele e à neta ter um pouco de descanso em casa.

-Foi tudo como você imaginou que seria? Como nas histórias? – Harry indagou a filha, animado por ouvir dela sobre as aventuras que tinha vivenciado com o avô.

-Ah acho que sim, em algumas coisas – ponderou Dinah.

-O quer dizer exatamente? – sua avó perguntou dessa vez.

-O vovô não fugiu de nenhuma pedra rolante, ou cortou uma ponte sobre um rio – Dinah disse rindo – mas andamos numa caverna escura, enfrentamos uma tempestade...

-Não esqueça do guardião – reclamou Indy – foi o ponto alto da aventura.

-Ah foi sim, eu tive um certo medo, mas me lembrei da sua história do cavaleiro guardião do Santo Graal – Dinah respondeu.

-Você foi formidável em manter a calma e ainda por cima saímos de lá com um pequeno prêmio – o avô completou.

-Mas sabe vovô, apesar de toda correria e tudo mais, acho que o senhor não perdeu a forma – a jovem elogiou.

-Ah você está sendo gentil, docinho, eu sei que se passasse por tudo isso há trinta anos atrás, seria muito mais ágil – Indy apontou – além disso, eu já tenho muitas histórias pra contar, pra literalmente uma vida inteira, tá na hora de você contar suas próprias histórias.

Dizendo isso, ele deixou toda a família em expectativa. Com um sorriso nos lábios e um esforço para ficar de pé, ele tirou o chapéu fedora de cima da mesa e o colocou na cabeça da neta, que recebeu o presente com grande surpresa.

-Vovô...? – Dinah precisava de uma explicação.

-Eu já estou velho demais pra isso, tá na hora de você viver suas próprias aventuras – ele recomendou com um sorriso orgulhoso – continue mantendo o legado da família Jones!

-Pode deixar – Dinah sorriu maravilhada, garantindo que era isso que faria.

Ela abraçou o avô e beijou sua bochecha. Um segundo depois, ela trouxe todos os livros históricos e mitológicos que podia para a sala.

-Pra que tudo isso? – a mãe dela quis saber.

-Me ajudem a encontrar meu próximo destino! – Dinah pediu, animada, o chapéu do avô que agora era dela, ainda estava em sua cabeça.

A família ao seu redor percebeu que ela realmente era uma Jones, estava em seu sangue correr e viver atrás de suas próprias aventuras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, esse é o final da história, foi meio simples e curta, mas acho que em essência ela ficou bem fiel aos filmes, espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!


End file.
